The Characteristics of a Sociopath
by Izakuma
Summary: Smart, devious, and handsome to boot, Orihara Izaya is a man to be feared. Bringing to light his sociopathic ways, he goes through life a seemingly satisfied person. However, Shinra begins to have his doubts. Earning himself a new blonde play toy, Izaya begins to display an even darker nature. Will Shizuo bring something new to the mix or will he fall pray to Izaya's games?
1. Lack of Conscience

The Characteristics of a Sociopath

Sociopathy is not diagnosed officially until someone reaches the age of 18. However, teenagers might display the characteristics of a sociopath long before a diagnosis can be given. Sociopathy is also known as anti-social personality disorder, which is characterized by a lack of empathy for others, pathological lying and extreme uncooperative behaviors. A teenager diagnosed with a conduct disorder may well end up with the sociopath label in adulthood 

…

**Lack of Conscience**

A sociopath more often than not has the rest of society fooled with his/her brash and coldhearted ability to have no remorse or guilt-no matter who the person he/she is affecting is-and to have no care about the well-being of others. A sociopath has no conscience and, therefore, has a make-believe step-by-step scenario life of doing whatever he/she wants and covering it up with a false sense of sincerity by masking that anything about his/her (and their psychological makeup) may be different than you.

…

"Izaya!" said man turned at the sound of his name being called from down the street. It was his one and only friend, Shinra.

He couldn't help but give a small chuckle at the sight of the other running to catch up with him. His lengthy brunette hair caught in his mouth and he continuously had to push his glasses up. In short, he looked like a dork. Actually, for lack of a better word, that's just what he was; a dork. Of course, Shinra had always chided him, saying that he wasn't really; he always claimed to be something of a genius. The term "quack" was more like it.

"Yo, Shinra, if you don't hurry I'll have to leave you behind~" he turned on his heel to continue on his way. It was their first day as high schoolers. Being late was no way to start the year; what sort of image would that give him? Certainly not a good one.

"There isn't a doubt in my mind that you would, too." He felt his friend grab him by the shoulder, using it for balance as he tried to catch his breath.

"Ahahaha, you know me so well."

"Heck, after all these years it'd be sad if I didn't." they shared a laugh before continuing on.

Yes, it had indeed been a long time since the two had first met. Their friendship had started back in middle school. Izaya had spent his entire life observing the creatures they called humans from afar. He had never really been one for social contact; he found it much easier to watch from a distance. For some reason though, Shinra had approached him, asking if he would help bring to life a biology club.

"Hey!" Izaya looked up from the paper he was currently working on. A boy, about the same age as him looked down from above.

"Yes?"

"You're Orihara Izaya, no?"

"Who wants to know?" The bespectacled boy smiled and put his hand out slightly startling the other brunette.

"My name's Kishitani Shinra and I would like you to be the vice president of my biology club."

At first, Izaya had promptly refused. He didn't need anybody. He was to be neither too close, nor too far. Besides, he preferred to observe rather than participate.

However, not long after, Izaya had come back to Shinra asking if he could indeed fill the spot of vice president of his biology club. Shinra had gladly given him the position and left the club expo entirely in his hands. Little did he know, he would be returning to something of a gambling ring.

Sure enough, there he was; Izaya was at the head of the pack; someone by the name of Nakura, standing at his side. What was originally supposed to be fun was now a little less than a middle school gang of sorts. Since it was baseball season, the group had taken to making bets on whose team would win or who would be able to pull off the next successful run.

Shinra disliked what the group had become. As much as he liked Izaya, he couldn't handle his precious biology club being so corrupt.

"Izaya, can I talk to you?"

"But of course~" Shinra pulled Izaya to the side of the room, away from the T.V and other children. "So, what can I do for you today?"

"Izaya, look, I'm not sure what to say here—"

"Thank you, perhaps? Look Shinra," Izaya pointed to the pile of cash and trinkets that they had accumulated, "We're winning. You can't tell me you have a problem with that."

"Well, I, I" Shinra stood awkwardly and looked at his feet.

"Yes?"

"I want this to stop!" Shinra had even surprised himself with the sudden outburst as he too stood shocked. Izaya looked at him suspiciously, as if weighing his options.

This person, no, this human, Kishitani Shinra was something else indeed. He had started a biology club. Biology was the study of life and living things; hence the Latin root bio, but Shinra wanted nothing to do with people. Why was that? Shinra was his opposite; a truly interesting human.

Still, he had no intentions of shutting down his little "business."

"Sorry, Shinra, no can do~" he shrugged his shoulders, his red eyes showing no interest in the matter.

"Izaya!—"

"I said no." with nothing more left to say, he walked away; leaving his only real friend with no room for debate.

The red eyed brunette walked back over to the group of people. He sat next to the other boy, Nakura, and offered him something of a fake smile. He knew the other was nervous; hell, he would be too if he'd just put down the last of his parents stash of yen on a baseball game. ￥50,000 (Approximately $500) was at stake.

It was funny really, a middle school child taking their parents money and losing it all on some stupid bet. Of all the things he supposed he should feel, the only one that came to light was that of happiness. He knew it was wrong; after all this whole situation was, but in his mind he saw nothing wrong with taking the other's money; friend or not, a bet was a bet.

Half an hour later, just as he had expected, Nakura was once again in front of him, pouring in the last of his parent's savings. Once everyone was finished they left, leaving Izaya behind to put the classroom back in order. He didn't mind much, not really anyway. It gave him time to think.

"Izaya!"

At least it would have anyway.

"Ah, Nakura-kun, how can I be of service?"

"G-give it to me!" Izaya looked at him a little confused as to what exactly he was referring to.

"Give what to you? Did you forget something, because I haven't picked anythi—"

"Don't play dumb with me Izaya!" Nakura brought out a small pocket knife, "The money, give it back!"

Ah, so that's what it was. He should have known that's what it would be. It seemed that the pressure had finally reached the boy. Whatever, it was his own damn fault.

"You know I can't do that." His red eyes grew dark as he tried to stare the other down.

"Fine, have it your way!" Without a second thought the boy raised the knife and prepared to charge.

That day, Izaya had been lucky. Shinra, being the good little boy that he was, had come back to apologize. When he saw the knife in Nakura's hands he had wasted no time in defending his friend. Long story short, Shinra had been the one who got hurt, not him.

Izaya had learned two things that day: one being the true extent of his and Shinra's friendship and the other his less than healthy addiction to Nakura's inner turmoil. He wondered, how many different ways could that had played out? What if it weren't money at stake? There were so many delicious possibilities!

Seeing an opportunity to gain the upper hand, Izaya took the blame for stabbing Shinra. Nakura wouldn't run away from him. He could definitely use him in the future. He had plans to start up their old gambling ring this year. He could use the extra cash; guess who would be his right hand man.

"So, Izaya, are you excited? This is our first year as high schoolers after all! Just think, we're so close to reaching our dreams!"

"Ha ha, Shinra, my friend, slow down. It's only just begun. Like you said, it's your first year and not only that, but you're still living at home."

"Actually," Izaya looked to his friend with mild surprise and genuine interest written on his face, "I'm not."

"Oh come now Shinra, surely you're joking."

"Nope, I've gotten an apartment not too far from here."

"Then who's your room mate?"

"What, but how did you—"Shinra sputtered and tugged at his book bag setting it straight on his shoulders.

"Are you really that surprised? You know, it isn't hard to see that your father would require you to live with somebody else."

"I guess that's…true."

"Indeed it is. So, who is it?"

"Well, her name is Celty. She works as a courier."

"Works? So it's an older woman then~ Shinra I had no idea."

"Sh-shut up!" the short brunettes face turned red with embarrassment as he tried to hide it with his hands.

"Relax Shinra, I was only joking. You know—" Izaya was cut off by the sound of a fairly popular J-pop song blaring through his pants pocket.

"Ah, do excuse the interruption. Hello?" Shinra pushed his glasses up as he watched the red eyed boy step back and turn away. There was something off about him today.

"No, no I get it. Though I can't possibly fathom how you managed to make such a mistake." He turned back to Shinra and motioned for him to go on without him. He nodded and continued on his way, only looking back once.

Shinra couldn't help but worry about his friend. He had known the man for a few years now and had noticed his trouble seeking tendencies. It definitely wasn't his favorite quality.

"Ah, c'mon! Fuck!" The brunette turned at the sudden onslaught of obscenities that rang through the small street. If he didn't know better he'd say that was Shizuo. Looking around though, he saw no such person; just a few people warily walking away from a fuming blonde who seemed to be having issues with a vending machine.

Wait.

Issues with a vending machine? He only knew of one person that seemed to have an affinity of troubles with vending machines.

"Shizuo?"

"Huh?" the blonde haired man in front of him turned to reveal the face of none other than Heiwajima Shizuo.

"Shizuo…your hair…it's…"

"Blonde, yeah I know." He finished for the other running his hands through said golden locks.

"It looks good."

"Thanks." Shizuo rubbed the back of his head in his usual nervous manner.

"So what seems to be the problem here? You seem to be a little frustrated." Shinra motioned towards the vending machine in front of them.

"…It won't give me my food."

"Pfftt ahahaha, Shizuo, seriously; just give it a good kick!" Shizuo made a funny face of displeasure towards the future doctor.

"I'll break it."

"Just do it lightly. I believe in you." He offered up a smile of encouragement that the blonde clearly didn't care for.

Shizuo stood back and looked at the machine. It was true, he was hungry and it had refused to give him his food, but he didn't really want to kick it. After all, why get violent when he could just get breakfast at the school, right? Then again, staring him right in the face was a delicious pack of M&Ms. The school didn't have those.

Still…

In the end, his conscience won and he decided to just continue his walk to school.

"Man, seriously Shizuo, you may just be too nice for your own good. Remind me again why you don't have a girlfriend."

"Tch, do you really have to ask?"

"Hmm, I'm not really sure your strength has anything to do with it." The blonde glared at the short brunette. "Heh heh, speaking of which, how have you been lately? Do you think you'd be able to come in for some tests?" Another dirty look and a growl was his answer.

"No? Then perhaps a blood sample then? Huh, oh Celty! What happened last night? You didn't come home. Were you out looking for your head?" Shizuo turned around at the sudden change in subject.

Behind him, Shinra had stopped to talk to someone. As to exactly who it was, he wasn't sure. Shinra had said something about looking for a head. Could this be the Headless Rider that everyone had been talking about lately?

"Shizuo, this is my roommate Celty! Celty, this is my friend Shizuo. Isn't she great? Some day her she and I will be married and— Oof, Celty, h-hey—"

He watched as his friend was jabbed in the stomach a few times, laughing all the while.

"Right, later Shinra. I'll see you at school."

…

"Nakura-kun," Izaya spoke softly through the receiver, "I thought I told you to do away with them. You don't need them anymore. You have me remember?"

"B-but Izaya-san, they're my…my family, my friends! I can't just blow them off like that!" Nakura's loud and panicked voice rang back at him, making the brunette hold the phone at arm's length.

"No need to yell. Listen, you do as I say. That's how things work around here. Now, you either find a way to fix what you did or things are really going to get rough!" Izaya hissed into the phone before snapping it shut.

That boy constantly was making mistakes. Anymore and they may have some problems. Izaya was working on re-opening their old gambling ring from middle school. He called it Amphisbaena. The only difference was the stakes and their contents. Things had begun to get interesting.

Just as before Nakura was made to help and join in occasionally. Things were going downhill in the other's life once more. He wondered how he would handle things. Perhaps this time he would break; actually kill him or maybe somebody else. Ha ha, it was all just so interesting!

Once more, he started his trek towards the school. He'd have to talk to Shinra about a few things. He'd have to meet that roommate of his. She sounded helpful~

…

Meh, new story. I really need to stop starting new ones without finishing the others. =_=

Please don't forget to leave a review!~ 3


	2. Thrill Seeking

**Thrill Seeking**

A sociopath's job is to get as much thrill out of his victim as he can, but not get caught. They manipulate, cheat, lie and color situations for no purpose but to get some satisfaction out of the fact that they can bring another person down, and easily. To someone who has no conscience, it is easy to tell a little white lie about a co-worker, to manipulate a lover and make them feel inferior, or to make promises to get people on her side, only to find that those promises were false. This is all easy to do because the person has nothing within him telling him that it is morally wrong.

…

Shinra chuckled at his friend as he watched him down his food from the other side of the table. His blonde hair shifted as he bent his head back and finished off the milk that was in his hand. He sighed and wiped his mouth with his sleeve setting the carton down next to his now empty tray.

"Better?" Shinra questioned smiling and propping his head up on one of his hands.

Shizuo closed his eyes and nodded. "Much."

"Ha ha," the brunet laughed and stood up. "C'mon I'm sure the bells—"he was cut off mid sentence as said sound rang through the building signaling the start of class.

"Right, well we best get going, hm? Can't be late on the first day and all."

"Right." Shizuo nodded and gave a soft smile, picking up his tray and tossing it in a nearby trash can before following his friend.

They took their time moving through the crowded halls, Shinra talking animatedly about how he couldn't wait to see what was in store for them this year. The blonde laughed as Shinra made a lame joke.

The two boys bantered happily as they walked in, both taking seats near the back. Shizuo smiled but shifted his attention to the front where the teacher had begun to call role. Shinra fell silent as well, taking out a note pad and pencil, eager to start his work.

"Alright, with that done let's begin."

…

Izaya sighed as he finally made his way into the school building. It wasn't even eight yet and he already had a headache. Such a pain. It was all Nakura's fault too. He had had him working on expanding their 'inventory', working with someone that called themselves Earthworm. He admitted, the name was odd; he was reluctant to even start ties with the other to begin with, but she had insisted that she could help. Izaya found it rather odd that a woman, around her early twenties, would want to join such a thing, but didn't question it. He would leave it up to Nakura to keep an eye on her.

Relief seemed to flood his facial features as he entered the building; the cool air of the inside washing over him. He stalked off to his shoe locker, kicking his shoes off and slipping them inside as he pulled out the necessary slippers. He dropped them, the sound of them hitting the floor ringing through the nearly empty area. A bored expression crossed his features as he slipped his feet inside and shoved his hands in his pockets heading off in the direction of his first class.

"Yo." A male voice sounded behind him, making him stop and look over his shoulder. A grin plastered itself on his face as he recognized the slim figure of Kadota Kyohei.

"Ah, Dota-chin," he cooed, "How nice to see you on this fine morning~"

"I told you not to call me that." came the annoyed reply. Izaya shrugged.

"People tell me a lot of things. Of course, that doesn't mean I always listen to them." He smirked as he said this, looking the other up and down, "You on the other hand, don't seem to listen to well either. I don't believe that's the school's uniform." He pointed out, motioning to Kyohei's current dress.

"Look who's talking." He raised a disapproving brow.

"The school's uniform doesn't suit me. I look much better this way~" he placed a hand on his chest and stuck his chin in the air.

"That's assuming you look good in the first place." Izaya's face dropped into a glare.

"You know Kadota, when you assume you make an 'ass' of 'u' and 'me'." He stared a moment longer before turning on his heel and waving back over his head. "See you later, Dota-chin."

Once he was out of the room and into the main building Izaya's glare became a soft scowl. He stopped on his way to homeroom and ducked into the boy's bathroom. His footsteps echoed throughout the area as his slippered feet hit the tile. Crimson eyes stared back at one another, taking in the image of the freshman. His lithe frame was cradled by the red shirt that adorned his body, covered by the black half coat. His skin was pale in the fluorescent lighting fixtures, his dark hair contrasting immensely.

He sighed in irritation and rubbed the spot between his brows trying to erase the faint indentation of wrinkles that seemed to have settled there. Giving up on it, he splashed his face with cold water, toweling it dry and walking back out and into the hallway.

He didn't get very far, perhaps a few steps or so, when the bell rang. He grumbled to himself and stopped by one of the class listing boards to double check his room. He held a finger to the paper and moved down the list, A's, B's, C's, and slowed near the K section.

"Kishitani." He mumbled to himself going over them twice to make sure he hadn't missed the name.

After finding out that he was indeed without his friend this year, he shrugged and stepped back, uncharacteristically disappointed. He stopped mid-step though as he heard the unmistakable laugh of said person. Izaya turned the corner surprised to find Shinra with somebody else. The spectacled man walked side by side with a tall blonde. The boy seemed somewhat tense despite the obviously light atmosphere between them.

"How interesting." He mumbled to himself.

The warning bell rang loud and clear, removing Izaya from his observations. Turning on his heel he walked off towards his class, only looking back once.

…

Anger. Adrenalin. Disappointment.

These were the things that coursed through Shizuo's body. His veins burned as blood pumped through them, fueling his physical rage. He ducked, turned, swerved, and jumped, throwing punches here and there, knocking his head into others as they crossed his path. With one last roar he finished them off.

Blonde locks fell around a dust covered face, honey eyes hidden behind their shiny barrier. Shizuo breathed heavily taking in the sight of the scattered guys lying around the soccer field. He hadn't wanted to fight them, but…they pissed him off. He turned his head, a scowl on his face and hands on his hips as the sound of clapping sounded behind him.

A short raven haired boy sat on the table next to Shinra. His brown haired friend smiled brightly at him as the other smirked, looking him over.

"Shizuo, I'd like you to meet a friend of mine, Orihara Izaya." Shinra motioned to the dark haired male next to him. "He's a pretty nice guy. Ah, well no, actually, he's an asshole." He corrected himself, chuckling and turning to the other.

"Ne, Shinra, you're so mean~" Izaya hummed, looking to the ground with a look that said 'I really don't care what you think, but yeah, you're right anyway.'

"Ahaha, well I mean that in the nicest way possible." The other chuckled.

"You piss me off." Shizuo interrupted the duo, looking away with an attitude. Shinra stopped and looked between them nervously. Izaya didn't know about Shizuo's temper, oh but he would.

"Ah?" Izaya shifted slightly in his position finally looking up at him. "That's too bad."

"Shut up." The blonde muttered, not meeting the others gaze.

"I thought we could be friends, maybe have some fun. Ne, Shizuo-kun?"

Shizuo turned at the familiar usage of his first name. Who did this cocky bastard think he was? Yeah, this guy pissed him off. Without really thinking about his actions, Shizuo ran and threw a punch at the other. He blinked in surprise when he hit the table, crushing it instead of the ravenette. He stood back and turned, looking around. He jolted as a slight stinging sensation touched his chest. Looking down he gasped and clutched his torn shirt, his blood leaving stains around the edges of the tear.

"See," He looked up as the raven haired male held up a blade, "Aren't we having fun, Shizu-chan~"

Shizu-chan.

Shizu-chan.

Shizu-chan.

The nick name rang through his mind several times, fueling his anger. Yeah, fun.

…

Wow, super late chapter guys. Sorry about that. I've had a lot happen between school and the death of my best friend's mom. I know this isn't as long as the last chapter, but I'm trying.

Just so you know though, I'm not leaving the story. Things are just gonna be a little slow. If ya hang in there though, things are gonna pick up soon. Only a few weeks left of school and then I'll have a lot more free time to get things done.

OK, well, please don't forget to leave a review guys~ 3


	3. Opposing Extremes

Opposing Extremes

A sociopath may want to rise to power and use their lack of a conscience to manipulate large groups of people, with or without blood lust. A terrorist is an example of someone who has no conscience and an affinity for harming others in a violent manner. There are also sociopaths who will want to just try to get by with as little effort as possible. They will use up the resources of everyone around them until the rivers run dry and then move on to their next victim.

…

Anger was not a foreign emotion to Shizuo, but now, as he lay on Shinra's couch, he couldn't help but be amazed; amazed at how truly destructible he could be; at how angry he could become. Never before could he remember being so mad at a single individual. That runt, that louse, that…that **flea**. He hated him, he hated him so much. Hell, he wasn't even sure why he did. All he knew was that he was bad news, pissed him off, and that he would one day be torn from this world by his own hands. The thought scared him; wanting to actually kill someone. He couldn't help it though. That man wasn't right, he could sense it.

"Yo, Shizuo," Shinra walked into the living room with a glass of water in his right hand, bandages and disinfectant in the other, "How are you feeling?"

"Peachy." The brunette sighed and handed Shizuo the glass as he sat up and watched him down its contents, wiping the access that had run down his chin.

"Look, Shizuo, I know you guys seem to have gotten off on the wrong foot, but next time—"

"What are you crazy?" Shizuo cut him off, "There won't be a next time. If I ever see that flea again, I'll rip his head off! End of story!" The blonde stood up abruptly as he began to yell. Shinra sat there for several minutes, his lips pursed in thought as he stared at the floor.

"Fine," he sighed, tugging Shizuo down into a sitting position, "I won't force it on you. But please, try to be civil to each other. You and I both know how out-of-hand your temper can get."

"I'm not making any promises. He pisses me off!" he growled, picking up the empty glass and motioning to take a drink, a nervous tick, only to frown when he found it empty.

"Right, well let's get you bandaged up." the future doctor said in a brighter tone than before. Leave it to Shinra to change the subject.

About half way through, Shizuo heard the lock on the front door turn. He looked back curiously only to find the woman on the bike from before.

"Ah, Celty!" Shinra stood from his spot in front of Shizuo and walked happily over to the woman shrouded in black. "Are you done for the day?" She nodded before looking over his shoulder to the blonde still sitting on the couch.

"Oh right, you remember Shizuo, my friend from this morning." she nodded, pulling out a phone and typing something. Shizuo watched in the small amount of time it took her as her fingers quickly and accurately hit the keys before finishing and holding it in front of his face.

[Nice to see you again Shizuo.]

"Ah...um, yeah." he dipped his head politely, unsure of how to react to her silent conversation.

She pulled her hand back and typed something else up, facing it towards Shinra. The spectacled man smiled and pat her on the shoulder.

"Alright, I'll be there in a few. We're almost done here." she walked away and leaned back, giving the blonde a small wave before disappearing into another room.

"She seems...nice." he commented awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head, a nervous habit he had picked up over the years.

"Mm, she is. Actually, she's amazing." he said affectionately.

"So..." he began slowly, "What's with the phone?" Shinra stood a moment before walking forward and taking his previous place on the coffee table in front of the honey eyed male.

"Well...would you believe me if I told you she couldn't speak?"

He nodded "Yeah, that's not unheard of."

"OK, now what if I said she didn't have a head..." Shizuo sat in silence, narrowing his eyes as he studied the other for some sign that would tell him he was joking. When he didn't find one he shook his head.

"Have you been experimenting on yourself or something? You do realize how crazy that sounds right?"

"I know, I know, but it's true." Shinra looked at him with his deep grey-blue eyes, trying to instill belief into the other.

"Heh," he closed his eyes and bent over slightly, his fore arm resting on his thigh, "I trust you." Shinra's smile spread across his face as he clapped the blonde on the shoulder.

"Thanks Shizuo. It may not seem like much, but those words mean a lot to me." Shizuo broke out into a chuckle and returned the smile.

"I know." They shared a laugh together as Shinra grabbed the forgotten bandages and continued his earlier ministrations. Once he finished, he sat back and looked his handy-work over.

"That should do it." He grabbed the bottle of hydrogen peroxide and the soiled cloth he used to clean the wound.

"Thanks." Shizuo stood up and ran a hand over his chest, feeling the sterile linen snag on the calluses on his fingers. "Ah, I'm gonna head home. It's getting kinda late." He grumbled as he headed towards the door.

"Alright, just remember to change the dressings twice a day." Shinra chirped from his place at the front door. "Call me if you need anything."

"I will." The blonde allowed himself to walk over the thresh hold and into the cool night's air. He pulled a pack of cigarettes from his pocket and tapped it, placing one of the sticks carefully between his lips. "Later."

Shinra's eyes widened in astonishment as he watched his friend walk away, lighting the cancer stick as he went. "Hey!" he shouted and ran the short distance to catch up to him, "What the hell do you think you're doing?" he plucked the cigarette from Shizuo's lips and tossed it to the ground, crushing it with the house slippers he had forgotten to take off in his rush to get to the blonde.

"Shinra! What the fuck? I was smoking that!" the taller male yelled, tuning on the other.

"That's the problem! You're too young to be smoking! What were you thinking?" Shizuo answered with a bout of silence, his still barely boyish features hardening.

"Shizuo, why are you smoking?" Shinra spoke softly, not looking his friend in the eyes. His brunet hair flitted in the soft breeze, pushing it into his face.

"I...I just kinda picked it up I guess, y'know, over the summer." he looked out into the neighborhood, his eyes drifting to the pale sky where the first stars were just beginning to appear. He silently enjoyed the sight; his apartment was too close to the city lights to allow him the majestic view.

The two men stood there quietly, neither feeling awkward in the others presence. Shizuo shifted his weight from one leg to the other restlessly as he absentmindedly scratched at the bandage on his chest.

"Don't worry about it." Shinra was the first to break the silence, "You better get going."

"Mm." the blonde male turned slowly and made his way to the staircase. Shinra watched on as his friend made his way to the bottom floor, moving to the window to watch as he continued his way down the street. Only when the other had disappeared behind the corner and out of sight did he go back in. Once inside, he closed the door and locked the dead bolt, his slippered feet carrying him to the small computer room where Celty had taken residence. Her feminine form sat slightly hunched in an office chair to the right, her attention on the screen of the laptop in front of her.

"Hey," he said quietly, "What are you working on?"

[I'm not working,] her lithe fingers flitted over the small keyboard of her phone as she slipped it from her sleeve, [Just sort of hanging out.]

"I see." he moved and took the seat next to her, the chair moving with the force.

[What was the yelling about?] The light from the small device in her hand illuminated Shinra's face and reflected off his glasses, making it difficult to see exactly what he was feeling.

"It's Shizuo," he began with a sigh, "I guess he's taken up smoking."

[That's too bad.]

Shinra nodded, "Yeah, we'll move past it though. It's not the end of the world."

[You're a good friend, you know that?]

"Heh, I try."

...

Izaya walked calmly throughout the streets of Ikebukuro. His steps held a slight limp as he did his best not to put too much pressure on his right ankle. He had twisted it in his hurry to get out of the way of massive and potentially deadly flying objects; something he'd never dreamed he'd ever see. He had to admit, Shinra wasn't lying when he said Shizuo was strong. Actually, to his surprise, he had surpassed his expectations. The man was tough, a force to be reckoned with. If anything though, he'd have to admit, he was a little disappointed with the outcome of their meeting. From what he was told, he had concluded that Shizuo could be a valuable asset. A true loss by his standards, though he'd deny it till the day he died.

He sighed as he reached his family's apartment. The distance wasn't that far from the school, he just preferred to take the long way. His home life was a fairly normal one; nothing out of the ordinary. His father went to work every day, his mother stayed at home and did the house work. His younger sisters were just like any other kids; and yet, for some reason beyond his understanding he didn't like to be there. He preferred to stay out and about, doing the things that would bring him farther in his plans.

He pulled out a key as he arrived at the door, unlocking it and slipping in. The house was dark and quiet. The evening sun filtered in through the thin white curtains that hung on the windows, giving the place an empty feeling. His dad was probably working late as he often did now-a-days, his mother out with the girls, probably at the market getting something to make for a late diner.

He dropped his bag off at the front door, along with his shoes, and headed toward his room. He locked the door behind him, now-a-days he didn't like his parents coming in and his sisters were always a nuisance, messing up his things and losing important papers that he needed.

Throwing his phone on his bed, he switched the lamp on his desk to a higher light setting and began to rifle through his bottom drawer, for a key. His lips pulled into a small triumphant smile as his small fingers grasped the cold metal. He pulled it out and stood up straight, leaning back and stretching.

Yawning, he walked over to the mahogany desk that stood on the other side of the room. He grunted as he pushed it forward, reaching behind it to pull out a thin briefcase.

The raven haired male threw it on the bed next to his phone and followed himself soon after. He lay on his stomach and slipped the key into the fitted slot on the front turning it and smiling as he heard the anticipated click of the lock turning over and giving him access to the contents inside.

These were the papers that he kept to himself, a secret from everybody else; the blue prints of his future. They held all the information about the people he was now working with. Their degrees in education, where they went, where they lived, previous and current jobs, and anything else he could get his hands on. It was a nifty talent to say the least.

He reached as far as he could to grab the laptop that sat on the bedside dresser, pulling it over to himself and turning it on. As soon as it has warmed up, his capable fingers quickly made their way across the keys, typing in addresses, passwords, and URLs. Once he reached a certain page he stopped and let his eyes dart quickly from one side of the screen to the other as he took in the information. Once he was satisfied with what he had, he grabbed his phone and dialed the familiar number he used so often. The droning sound of the ring rang in his ears once, twice, three times, and then a fourth. He waited as patiently as he could, knowing that he wouldn't be ignored.

"Hello, Izaya-san." Nakura's tired voice sounded from the receiver.

"Ah, Nakura, nice of you to pick up."

"I couldn't find my phone." Izaya smirked, as he knew it was a lie. The other boy had probably been sitting there, looking at the screen and debating with himself whether or not to answer it.

"No worries, no harm done. So listen," he continued on almost immediately, not wanting to dilly-dally around the whole reason for his call, "I'm having something delivered to you. It should be there in the next three or four days. Be expecting it."

A round of silence filled the gap between them before the other finally spoke, "Alright."

"Good." Without another word, the raven haired male snapped his phone shut, returning it to its original spot beside him.

Tired, he decided to take a nap before his parents and siblings got home. He moved his stuff to the bottom of the bed and crawled under the covers, moving his legs to rest protectively over his laptop.

As he lay there silently, he couldn't stop his thoughts from wandering back to his earlier encounter with the brute. Thinking about it over and over again, he came to the same conclusion every time; a conclusion that he had no desire to have. Shizuo had made an impression on him, something no other individual had been able to do. It was tough, admitting that there was something about the blonde protozoan that had attracted him to him. Not sexually of course…right? Right. Izaya had never really had a preference for either gender. He supposed he was asexual; at least, that was the only label he knew of to give himself.

Turning over, he yawned and closed his eyes, hiding his crimson orbs from the rest of the waking world and letting his conciseness fall into the a state of an uneasy and restless sleep.

…

Yeah, this update is overdue as well. :/ School will be out in a week though so hopefully things will pick up.

Other than that, don't forget to leave a review. There's even a nice new button there for you to press. ~


	4. Disregards for the Rights

How was one to react to the things they faced if they weren't normal? Or, was it normal and he just didn't know it?

No, things were not normal, not in the least bit. Regular people didn't pick up cars and throw them around, or toss people across the city. They didn't blow up at every little thing they didn't like and they sure as Hell weren't monsters…

Monsters like him.

Shizuo could feel the familiar burn of irritation enter his veins as he clenched his fists in thought. There was so much anger in his person, nothing but a furious personality; but no matter how mad he got, no matter how destructive he became, at the end of the day, he always found himself in a darker place. When he eventually calmed down, and the heat of the battle ceased, it was replaced by a frigged feeling of regret; one so cold that it numbed his chest. He felt guilty about his actions, wanted to apologize to the people he hurt. Every time he tried though, he always ended up doing it all over again. People were scared of him, going out of their way to avoid him. This lack of human contact, this loneliness, it pained him. He craved the companionship of another. But alas, who could bear to withstand him and his aggravated ways?

_No one._

The blonde sighed as he came upon his apartment complex. In all honesty he was beginning to believe that what the flea had said was right. Their little chase through Ikebukuro had proved it. He was a monster capable of yearning but never truly loving. Though, he liked to believe that the feelings he held for his parents, and especially his younger brother Kasuka, were the true fruits of love. Without them, he had nothing.

A warm feeling enveloped the fourteen year old as he entered the home. The delicious smell of food wafted over him, making his mouth water in anticipation. Carefully, he slipped his shoes from his feet, leaving them in the doorway, and set his bag down next to the coat rack. Tired feet slip across the hardwood floor as he entered the kitchen, finding only his brother to be occupying the space.

"Yo, Kasuka," Shizuo murmured to the other as he made his way over to the refrigerator to get himself a glass of milk.

"Welcome home." Came the younger Heiwajima's soft reply. His small form was bent over a book as Shizuo assumed he was studying for an up-coming exam. The small brunette was always good about keeping his grades up, some he himself had never really managed to do, though he had tried to many times.

Giving the small boy a soft smile, the blonde haired male turned around slightly, looking around the kitchen for the source of the wonderful smell that permeated their home. On the stove sat a pot of soup, simmering as the fire beneath heated the substance. On the nearby counter sat the rice cooker, on as always.

"Where's Mom?" Shizuo asked as he finished his glass of milk.

Kasuka gave a slight nod in the direction of the exit, "In the living room."

"Ah, thanks." Walking out, he looked around the corner to peek his head inside of the said room. His father sat in his usual place in an arm chair in front of the TV, his mother by his side as she asked him if he wanted anything to drink. As the man declined his mother looked up to spot him peeking in, giving him a warm smile.

"Welcome home Shizuo-kun. I didn't hear you come in." Automatically his body relaxed as her honey-sweet voice reached his ears. His mom had always been one of his strong holds, though Kasuka was an even stronger one.

"I just got here." He spoke in a quiet tone, his maple eyes giving off a slight warmth as he looked at his parents, "I'll be in my room, OK?"

"Of course, I'll call you when diner is ready."

Shizuo nodded his understanding, pulling his tired body with him as he made his way to the bedroom. The door snapped shut behind him as he leaned against the wooden barrier, the cool chill of it seeping through his clothes to touch his back. He shivered, goose bumps rising at the repulsive sensation. He quickly moved away, the event bringing back to his attention the empty feeling in his chest. He didn't like being cold, it reminded him too much of the void that nestled itself in his heart.

Aiming to warm himself up, he sat on the bed, pulling the covers to lie over his shoulders. He sat there a moment, thinking back to his chase with Izaya. Again the heat of anger rose to the task, tightening his muscles and causing him to grind his teeth. He knew the solution was simple, that if he just stopped thinking about it it wouldn't matter anymore. But the more he tried the harder it got. Finally he just gave up, giving in to his mind's will. In a matter of minutes his frustration and lack of control had caused him to throw his cell phone, the small device shattering against the wall and falling to the floor in pieces. And as if that wasn't enough already, the repercussion for that was for him to knock everything off his desk and onto the floor, and again for him to punch the wall.

Shizuo stood over the mess that he had made. Papers, pencils, plastic, and other knick-knacks littered the floor, all of them broken. His breathing was slightly labored as his gaze moved to look at the new hole in his wall; one of many that would have to be fixed. He hated himself for what he did, his uncontrollable actions. It cost his parents money to fix the walls, replace the damaged phone, and all of the other things. He was a burden to them, he knew it! He always thought to himself that they must have hated who he was; a problem causing and costly child.

The blonde jumped slightly as a soft knock sounded at his door. Without really thinking he stomped over and swung it open, shooting a glare at the small figure that lay in wait, "WHAT?"

"Nii-san…" The blank and nearly emotionless face of his brother stared him in the face, his person unfazed by the sudden outburst.

"K-kasuka?" Shizuo's eyes widened as he looked down at the stoic face of his brother. He sighed as the feelings of guilt returned. He was angry, angry with himself for being the way he was. He was not only hurting the random people he met on the streets, the kids in his class, but his one friend Shinra, and even his beloved younger brother.

Small, half lidded chocolate orbs washed over him, their contents soft and calm. Gently, Kasuka reached up and took his brother's hand, letting himself into the elder's room and tugging him along with. Shizuo threw him a curious look as he was led to the bed, the small brunette climbing up and pulling him with. Once they were both settled, Kasuka leaned back on his hands, looking his brother in the eye.

"What's wrong?" he asked bluntly, straight and to the point. Shizuo sighed for the second time, scratching the back of his head and looking down sheepishly, more shameful than anything. Another look from his brother made his crack however as he began to spill out his problems, laying all his cards out on the table to be seen and judged.

When he was finished, he looked up, mocha eyes searching his brother's chocolate ones for the truth, "I really am a monster…aren't I?" The room was filled with silence; Shizuo's faster paced breathing the only thing to be heard. When his question wasn't answered right away, a deep and heavy weight felt like it was placed upon his chest. So the flea was right…?

"No." Kasuka's soft voice reached his ears, piercing his thoughts and grabbing his doubts, "Nii-san just has to use his strength for a greater cause."

"Greater cause…?" the blonde repeated to himself staring off to the side as he took in the words that were told to him.

"You're fourteen; you have time to figure it out." He stared at what was supposed to be his younger brother, the kid in front of him that spoke words bigger than his mind should allow. A small boy who lacked what one would consider all emotion and yet, his words stirred something inside him, in his chest; something warm that replaced his feelings of guilt and depression, replacing it with something akin to hope.

"Thank you, Kasuka."

…

Dreams can be wonderful things; giving one the ability to travel to the place that they've always wanted to or to see the person they missed the most, dead or alive. But what about the one's those dreams that brought you to the places you hated the most, brought you in to an inescapable room where you were forced to interact with someone you hated, but instead of hate, you felt something else, curiosity stirring in the pit of your stomach while another, foreign emotion tore at your chest, all while the fear pounded in your mind?

It was times like these that left Izaya uncomfortable, lying awake in his bed, sleepless, and somewhat lonely. He had never been like the rest of the kids, yearning for the attention of his parents every minute of the day. Though he enjoyed the praise he was given, he had never needed all the attention that kids like Mairu and Kururi demanded. No, he much rather preferred to do things on his own, but with the recognition he thought he deserved.

Now the raven lay in his bed, his legs tangled in a mess of covers, his laptop fallen and forgotten on the floor. Izaya stayed motionless as he fought to catch up with his thoughts. His eyes darted momentarily to look at the clock only to discover that he had been asleep for an hour or so.

Finally deciding that he was calm enough, he moved into a sitting position. He grimaced at the way his shirt stuck to his torso, glued by the light layer of sweat that had accumulated in his sleep. Throwing the covers from his lower half, he threw his legs over the side of the bed, standing up and pulling the article of clothing over his head. He nonchalantly tossed it into his hamper as he walked by it, making his way to the dresser. Unfortunately enough for him, he had not even the time to replace it as his younger twin sisters made their way into his room, loudly announcing their presence as they did. (Or at least Mairu.)

"Iza-nii! Iza-nii!" Mairu slid into the room, her socks sliding against the hardwood floor of his room. Her small frame hit the back of him, her face lightly mashing into his lower back as Kururi followed suit. The raven let out a slight grunt of annoyance at the duo's actions.

"Ew, Iza-nii is sticky~" the small glasses-clad girl piped up as she pushed away from him.

"Dirty…" Izaya hissed as he turned around to face the carbon copies, similar eyes turning to look up at him in return.

"What do you want?" he growled out, crossing his arms as he did so.

"Mom says it's time to eat~!"

"I'll be out in a minute," Izaya placed his hands on each of the girls' backs, pushing them towards the door and out of his room before locking it behind them.

He sighed in mild relief as he listened to the light pair of footsteps move down the hallway and away from his room. His dream had left him irritated and confused, something that greatly angered him. He liked to be on top of things, but with Shizuo chasing him in the sleeping world it seemed that thing had yet to settle in his mind.

Maybe it was the thrill of such a wonderful opportunity that had him all mixed up. Their little game earlier had sparked something in him that he had never felt before, excitement and curiosity invaded his system with every object dodged, every new thing thrown. It was like there was no limit to the brute's strength! It drove him mad knowing that he had been rejected for a "friendship", his one and probably only chance to get close enough to wrap his mind around the others. And yet, there he stood, doing nothing to resolve the situation, but instead egging it on. He hadn't meant to, not really. It was in his nature, though usually he controlled these urges on account that he wanted something.

Shizu-chan had no right to react the way he did, no, he would have to find a way to get closer; for the pleasure of knowing that he could. He would trick him, become his friend, earn his trust, and then dump him on his ass, turning his world upside down.

Yes, that was his plan, his new motive. He would not be made a fool of. He would have control.

…

Ugh, long wait guys I know. Been really busy lately even though school's been out for a while.

I promise to get into the routine of things here again. Don't give up on me OK? ^_^

Don't forget to leave a review, they're what keep me going!


	5. The Laws of our Universe

Heavy lids fell over carmine hues as Izaya basked in the afternoon sun, his pale skin shining in its golden rays. The warm breeze ruffled his raven locks as it rushed past him, pushing it into his face with irritating repetition. He slowly raised a hand to push it from his eyes as he yawned and turned his back to the wind. Izaya was tired, his whole body felt like he had run a marathon or a triathlon rather. In a way, he had. With Shizu-chan fast on his heels he had no time to stop for a break. It only figured that the great behemoth would carry on like it was nothing. Another annoyingly interesting attribute to add to the concoction that was Heiwajima Shizuo.

He scoffed, to think that one person alone could cause so much chaos; and with no thought as to what he was doing. The blonde was an overbearing brute without a brain. It pissed him off that he couldn't wrap his head around the things he wanted to. Then again, right now, he didn't care to.

Today, he would rest. His thoughts had been too loud the past twenty four hours. It was almost as if he hadn't the power to control them. Voices rang in his head; not others, but his own…only different. It unnerved him the way he couldn't shut it off. It was just noise in the background; serving only to bring him irritation and a migraine.

He was too young for migraines.

Snaking an arm beneath his head for a makeshift pillow, the short male relaxed as best as one could on the roof of a school. His thin lips twitched with amusement as his thoughts drifted off in the direction of his spectacled friend. He would surely get a lecture for skipping classes on the second day of school.

But who cared?

Really, the brunette was such a stickler when it came to education. Who did he think he was dealing with? He was Orihara Izaya, not Heiwajima Shizuo. Izaya better preferred to spend his time learning things about the humans that surrounded him, not enjoying the long and drawn-out lectures that the teachers provided him with on subjects he really didn't care for. Shizuo was the one that needed the educational time, not him.

Ah, no. There he went again.

Shizu-chan, Shizu-chan, Shizu-chan! Why the fuck did he always end up reverting his mind back to the thoughts of the stupid protozoan?

Oh wait.

Maybe it was because he didn't do anything he expected him to. Maybe it was because he had that enormous strength of his. Maybe it was because of his uncontrollable temper that sent him into a giddy giggle fest as he watched on. Or maybe it was because for the first time, things didn't go his way. Even when he was against Shinra, he always won the argument.

Always.

A loud groan of frustration erupted from the black and red clad male. His mind was running rampant again; his thoughts refusing to stop and sit silently in his brain.

Doing his best to distract himself from the voiced nonsense in his head, Izaya let loose the melody of one of the many songs his mind had accumulated over the years. His soft and boyish, yet somewhat deep, voice carried itself off to reach the eardrums of a very annoyed doctor in training.

"Izaya," came the loud shout at the entrance of the exit, "What in the world are you doing up here?"

The sound that had previously been emitting from the raven's vocal chords stopped as he was so rudely interrupted.

"Ne, Shin-Shin, didn't your mother teach you any manners?" Shinra's brows shot up into his bangs and out of sight as the future informant let a soft pout cover his features as he addressed the other in something of a sing-song voice.

"I was busy you know, and you just had to barge your way in and ruin everything you meanie."

Returning to their normal place, Shinra's eyebrows furrowed in a mixture of surprise and worry. Izaya was acting...well,

"Psycho."

"Excuse me?" Izaya raised a thin brow of his own.

"I said you're acting psycho. What's wrong with you? Ever since yesterday you've been less than your usual self."

Psycho.

The word ran through the raven's head, bouncing off the walls as his brain processed it.

Psycho.

Psycho.

Psyche.

Psyche...his psyche? Perhaps he was a little off in the head; well, more so as of late.

No a different psyche. A psyche with a capital, something that had meaning, a name?

"Psyche." the word tumbled from his lips before he had the chance to catch it.

"Hah?" Shinra looked at his friend, confused and completely lost as to what the conversation had become. "If you're referring to the psyche of the human mind, then I'd just like to say, yours is off."

Pushing such thoughts aside, Izaya's demeanor returned to that of its normal self, "I'm assuming you had a reason for coming to see me?"

"Ah, yes. Your classes, your grades are going to slip if you keep skipping." Shinra's tone was that of genuinely worried friend. "I know you don't like sitting there in a boring room, but you really should go!"

"Shinra," the raven haired male addressed his friend in a calming and casual tone so as to ease his concern, "My grades are as good as always. There's no need to fuss."

"What about your attendance score?"

"I don't see how that matters particularly."

"It does!"

"I fail to agree."

"Izaya!" Shinra gave a frustrated shout, pushing his glasses back into their proper spot on the bridge of his nose, "Would you please just make an effort to show up more?"

Izaya was quiet a moment. On one hand, Shinra was his friend and, despite his lack of mind, he did honestly try to sustain a good relationship with the male; however, he truly did despise sitting in the classroom.

But what if he had class with the brute? Oh how the thought excited him! (Though in retrospect he assumed that it shouldn't have necessarily been that way)

"Alright. I won't promise, but I'll try to make an effort." the spectacled man seemed to be accepting of Izaya's words, throwing him a smile as he made to return to his own class, all the while complaining about the trouble he would get in for taking so long in the "bathroom."

Meanwhile, Izaya saw this as an opportunity to really get at the blonde. Though they didn't share the same class, this would be more than enough to get at him. And who could pass up angering the one they hate?

...

"I'm back!" mocha eyes opened to the image of the familiar face of Shizuo's brunette friend as he resumed his seat next to the blonde.

"Ah, what took you so long?" Shinra sighed, so even Shizuo had noticed his particularly long absence.

"Mm, well, I went to see a friend about something."

"What friend?" Shizuo's face held a genuine sense of curiosity despite his tired and overly relaxed position; his head was sat in his hand, arm propped against the desk as he lazily played with the pencil in his hand.

Shizuo waited patiently, but as everybody knew, he wasn't much of a patient man, even with his friends.

"Shinra."

"What?" the brunette gave an uneasy look.

"Would you just answer me already and tell me what the fuck took you so long?" despite the male's seemingly controlled temper, Shinra could see the irritation in his eyes.

"Ah, Shizuo, I'm telling you it was-"

"That damn flea!"

"Wha-?" Shinra was pushed back slightly as the blond stood abruptly from hid desk, the chair falling behind him.

At first, the soon-to-be doctor couldn't understand the angered man's sudden burst of anger, but a strangely familiar snicker from the door told him Izaya had actually taken his words into consideration.

Now if only it was to his own class that he showed up to.

"Ne, Shizu-chan~ Tell me, can you give me a recap of what you learned today~?"

"You fuckin' flea, shut up!" Shizuo's voice was loud as it bounced off the walls of the small class room.

"Does this mean that you haven't learned anything~?"

"Izaya!" the brunette tried to interrupt as he stood from his seat.

Shizuo grabbed his previously fallen chair, lifting it with ease above his head as he stepped in the general direction of the smaller male.

"Move!" he pushed Shinra to the side as he hurled the chair in Izaya's direction.

Mad.

Mad, mad, mad! He was so angry he couldn't stand it. It was like his skin itched and burned with this need.

The class simultaneously flinched as the chair crashed into the door, smashing to pieces just beside the opening where Izaya resided.

And there he stood, laughing, laughing and smiling like there was nothing wrong with it, like this was all completely normal in their own little universe. And in the end, it was. Shizuo's world of contemplation, solitude, confusion and hate (for both himself and the raven), combined with Izaya's world of curiosity, righteousness, insanity, and a bout of his own hate was what created and kept the balance in their universe. Anything else and their world would come crashing down around them.

Hate.

Nothing more and nothing less; it's who they were; what they were meant to be.

At least, until that cat's curiosity got the better of him~.

…

Again, another later chapter I know. I'm really sorry about that. I actually just had a friend commit suicide, and another got in a really bad car crash, and then there's school that's started up again, and yeah. There's a lot.

But on a happier note, the next chapter is going to be a time skip up into what would be Durarara's current Ikebukuro. Which means curious George, *cough, cough* Izaya, is going to turn the universe as he knows it upside down.

Curiosity killed the cat. Let's just hope satisfaction brings it back. ;) (Or at least let it live long enough for me to put some yaoi in, right?)

Review guys! It means the world when you do. It's my motivation and my treasure. 


	6. Stairway to the Divinity

**Yes, it's here. I've decided to update and things are finally getting interesting. **

**Let the Shizaya-ness commence!**

…

"People say that the human race is doomed to repeat history, that inevitably, we are all stuck in this continuous loop, never learning from our mistakes, or perhaps instead choosing to ignore the past and continue on their destructive path. Ne, why do you think that is, Namie?" Izaya paused in his vocalization of his thoughts, turning to face what would become known to be as a very bitter woman.

"How should I know?" she sighed, pushing her long, dark hair from her shoulders, "You're the expert, you tell me. Actually no, don't. I don't care to hear what you're thinking in that twisted little mind of yours."

Her rude comment only served to elicit an amused laugh from the man perched comfortably at his desk, using his right foot to gently turn the device around in circles in an almost childish manner.

"Interesting you should say that. Tell me, where do you make your deductions~?" his question was a serious one, one he had genuinely wanted an answer to but never got. Instead, the spacious loft, which had become the raven's home during the past eight years, filled with an uneasy silence, the only sound being the repetitive beat of his foot on the hardwood flooring as he turned lazily in his chair.

Eventually, he gave up, knowing well that Namie wouldn't relinquish the information he so sought, more to irritate him than anything, but in the end none of it really mattered; Izaya knew that, by societies' standards, he was deep into that of which they called abnormal. Falling into the category of, perhaps, insanity.

The thought only served to excite him. Who wanted to be normal? What was the definition of normal? And could anyone really hold that title? These were all questions that he asked himself on a regular basis, though he never received a proper answer.

"Do you think the world will end?" Namie looked up at the raven's question.

"Why would it? Are you really that hung up on society and its superstitions?"

"Aha~" his laugh echoed slightly in the spacious room, "Of course! How could I not when here, in my very hands, I hold the evidence of a creature beyond our world?!" the raven's pale fingers reached down to grasp a container filled with a liquid, translucent in nature, in which its contents were the head of a woman. "You see, we are the damned; petty humans surrounded by true monsters that, unbeknownst to our kind, are the real rulers of our world. I seek to find them, to obtain their ranks as I join them in the name of the gods."

"You're crazy." the sour expression that Namie had previously worn returned to her face as she shook her head, her soft hair falling from her shoulders. "I'm going home."

"Are you asking me or telling me?" Izaya was quick to catch her.

Namie stopped, her hand bag falling off her shoulder as she slumped. Izaya gave a slight grin before leaning back and waving her off.

"Go," he insisted, "You're done for today."

She sighed, almost dramatically before packing up completely and leaving. Izaya didn't mind, not in the least; she wasn't much for company anyhow. She had quickly lost her potential to be fun; however, he still enjoyed delving in his teasing once in a while.

Setting down the container, Izaya turned to face the large glass windows that overlooked the Shinjuku area. People passed by, one by one, each of them completely unaware of his watchful gaze. They were perfect in their imperfections. It's what made them interesting. Each one different from the last. And not only that, but there were also the ones that stood above.

Celty, for example, was another one; she was a living (To an extent) legend. A dullahan, come to the battle field to bring only the most worthy soldiers to Valhalla. If he started a war, would he end up there? Would he be considered appropriate for such a place? After all, he would have been the one to awaken her head; been the one responsible for the awakening of her true nature. She'd owe it to him. Those gates that led to the ever-long and peace filled hallway.

And what of Shizu-chan? Would he be there too? Certainly he must, for he was the dullahan's friend.

But he was also a monster.

Would they allow him to live peacefully in the haven? Izaya laughed at the thought. Knowing the brute he would probably destroy it, despite the place being a relaxing and perfect heaven.

No, that wouldn't be right. Izaya doubted that he could exist without the blonde, as unlikely as it seemed.

He needed him; that of which for reasons he did not know. It was strange, but a life without Shizuo was no life at all.

Not that he'd ever admit it.

Not to Shizuo.

Not to Shinra.

And certainly not to himself.

He concluded that the protozoan was just another mystery that he had to solve. And he was willing to lower himself to get the answer; even if it meant getting close to him. After all, he was fit to be a god.

And it was quite well known that the Greek gods often played with their humans.

Or in this case, monster.

Izaya stood from his spot at his desk, the wheels letting out a soft squeak as the moved against the floor. It was time he went out, went to Ikebukuro and found that brute of a blond so he could throw him off his game. Oh how exciting~! He hadn't expected to get such a thrill from his plan. Actually, he would have speculated that the whole thing would make him sick. But it never came.

The male grabbed his jacket, pocket knife, and usual abundance of extras before slipping on his shoes and exiting the door and soon the building, merging with the crowds of people as he made his way to the train station.

...

Cough.

Sneeze.

Snort.

The sound of a child blowing their nose into their own hand for the lack of a tissue.

Smear.

Touch.

Infect.

Shizuo's brow twitched furiously as he stood silently next to his dreadlocked haired boss, Tom. They were at a day care not too far from the local elementary school down the street from where the blonde lived. At first he had thought it would be an easy run, after all, how much trouble could a teacher give you when she was surrounded by children.

Sick.

Gross.

Snotty children.

"Tom," he mumbled under his breath, stepping away from a nearby kid, "How much fucking longer?"

"Patience Shizuo. It appears cooperation isn't a common trait among teachers. Not when we were children and certainly not now." Tom laughed at his own joke, his attempt at lightening the mood and keeping the blonde's temper down slowly slipping from his grasp.

"God dammit, let's go already before I kick one of these kids out a fuckin' window or somethin'!" Shizuo was losing his patience, something that happened more often than not.

Sighing and rubbing the back of his head, Tom nodded to the man and turned back to the teacher. He knew full well what would happen if he didn't heed Shizuo's warning. Over the few years that they had been together, Tom and Shizuo had built up a sort of system. Shizuo practiced his patience and told Tom BEFORE he blew up, (or at least he tried) and Tom, despite himself, learned to recognize the warning signs to the best of his ability.

"Come on Shizuo." the tan skinned male sighed again as he headed for the door.

The blond wasted no time in following his boss, his long legs quickly carrying him over in the male's direction.

Once they were outside again, Shizuo was able to breathe a bit easier; his face relaxed into its naturally rough but delicate features as the muscles relaxed, allowing him to lighten the scowl that had taken root.

"Man, you need to go on vacation or something." Tom piped up behind him, "Like maybe one of those day spas."

"No fuckin' way in Hell am I doing that. I don't want some retarded ass stranger touching me." his bad temper and mouth never seemed to fail him even when it came to simple talks.

Alright, so he wouldn't mind a vacation. But he sure as Hell wasn't about to spend it in some populated area where he'd more than likely find something to upset him. That just wasn't him. He didn't want to be that guy that ruined everything. Sure, he'd love to spend time with other people, fuck, that's nearly the entire reason he spent his time wandering the city. It was the only way he could be around people without hurting them and even then he managed to fuck it up most of the time. Of course, he blamed Izaya for most of that. The fuckin' louse never missed a beat when it came to messing with him.

Tom watched on the sidelines as Shizuo's face went from semi-calm to angry to furious and shook his head. He was thinking again, something that was no good for a man like him.

"Maybe you should take the rest of the day off," Tom pushed his glasses up and shoved his hands in his pockets, turning away, "Go on. Relax. "

He'd never say it out loud, but Shizuo was truly thankful he had Tom as a friend. They didn't talk much and they didn't spend too much time with each other, other than at work and maybe some time afterwards, but it was a friendship he would do anything to keep.

"Later." Tom waved behind him and walked away, leaving the blonde to stand alone.

Shizuo stood still for a moment, lost as to what to do now that h didn't have work. That always seemed to be a problem when he was alone. If it wasn't Tom he was with, then he usually ended up alone.

He sighed heavily. In the end he figured he'd just go back home, relax, watch some TV, maybe get into that leftover cake he had. It sounded good enough. Definitely satisfying.

A cool breeze brushed past him as he walked back, the sound of traffic and the small chats of people surrounding him. He sneezed as he approached his apartment building, wrinkling his nose as he rubbed a finger along the bottom.

Something smelled.

His brow automatically fell into a frown, premature wrinkles adorning his forehead as the tension seemed to subconsciously build.

This smell; he knew it. It stank; stank of no good rotten intentions, like trouble, like that fuckin' flea. God how he pissed him off!

He glanced around, pulling off his shades and tucking them into the breast pocket of his vest as he looked around furiously; however, the informant was nowhere to be seen. Not a single smirk, sneer, smarmy retort, or fur trimmed coat.

Shizuo growled in the back of his throat. It wasn't like him to hide for very long, assuming that's what he was doing. He KNEW he wasn't imagining it. Fuck, he couldn't. If he had the choice, he'd forget that rancid scent and never bring it up again.

Looking around one last time, he spit on the sidewalk, kicking a rock with his shoe as he stomped off. Still, the smell seemed to follow him, even as he approached his door he swore it was stronger.

The jingle-jangle of his keys could be heard as he pulled them from his pocket, slipping it in the slot until it reached the hilt. Shizuo fumbled with it as he tried to turn it to the right and unlock it, the small key resisting. With an ever-present scowl, he grabbed the knob, surprised as it turned in his grasp.

Now he may not have been always on top of things, and he may occasionally lazily leave his bed unmade, but he always made sure to lock his door, ALWAYS.

Fed up with all the bullshit that seemed to be accumulating, confusing him and frustrating the fuck outta him, he swung the door open, the inside knob hitting the wall and creating a hole as it prevented the door from swinging back.

"What the fuck are you doin' in my house flea?!" said flea looked over from his relaxed position on the couch, his pale skinny fingers grasping the remote and muting the program he had been watching.

"Ne, welcome home." Izaya's voice was light and taunting as always, rolling off of his tongue so smoothly one would think it was rehearsed.

"What the fuck are ya doin'?! You smarmy insect, get the fuck out!" Shizuo stomped over, easily grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and lifting him up so he could yell in his face, "Fuckin' answer me!"

The smirk that pulled at Izaya's lips was enough to piss even the calmest person off, "Are you aware that you've repetitively used the word 'fuck' four times in the four minutes that you've been home? Is your vocabulary that limited, or is it that you just don't think enough to use a little variety?"

"SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP!" he roared. Shizuo shook Izaya by the collar, turning and throwing him back into the opposing wall as he pinned him, his fist and forearm pushing painfully against his clavicle.

"Now Shizu-chan, there's no need to get violent. I'm not here to fight."

"Liar! No matter where you are there's always trouble!"

"Mm, while that may be true, I believe we may have a different kind of trouble on our hands." his carmine eyes shown with a seriousness that Shizuo had never had the privilege to see until now, "Something the both of us will have to handle /together/."

"What the fuck are you goin' on about? I ain't doin' anything with you!"

"But you have too. You don't have a choice, for you see, Shizu-chan, something's happened to me that I can't explain."

Born of Cain and dark in nature; Izaya grinned one last time before the expression fell from his face. His eyelids drooped, covering the light reflected in his crimson eyes as he leaned in towards the blonde. Quickly, with a practiced precision, he pressed his lips against Shizuo's, tilting his head slightly to the side to get a better angle.

It was a daring move, he knew. But he had to take the risk because even if he decided he wanted to, he was sure the brute wouldn't kill him. He'd be his regret if he did. He would then truly be a monster.

And if he died, it'd be OK. If one has enough money, they can bribe God.

...

**Derp. **

**And it has begun. **

**So, we have a biblical reference in there. (Please don't be offended) Personally, I think it sort of fits. What with Izaya's personality and all. But that's not the point.**

**I am no longer going to establish update dates. Nope.**

**I can't keep them. But this story, from here on out will have the Shizaya-ness I know you've been looking for. (And yes there will be future yaoi.)**

**And just to make sure things are clear, because I know I can be a little too subtle sometimes, Izaya's goal here is to get close to Shizuo for his own satisfaction in unraveling what exactly is Heiwajima Shizuo so he can use it to take him down and bring himself one step closer to the divine. (But, *cough, cough* his agenda might change along the way. *Cough, cough*)**

**Anyhow, make sure you guys review! **

**For each review Shizuo gets an extra 10 dollars cut from his debt to the city! Let's help a guy out here!**


	7. Let Lies be the Truth

Was the pain in his chest from lack of air, or was it from the increasing pressure of Shizuo's arm as he leaned against him, digging it further into his clavicle? Izaya couldn't tell if it was on purpose or whether it was because he wanted to get closer, though he doubted the latter. Either way, the strain was becoming too much for him. He pulled away from the others' lips faster than he would have liked, bringing up his hands to press against his chest in an attempt to lighten the weight baring down on him.

"What. . . What the Hell?" came the blonde's slow, confused words.

Shizuo was at a loss for words. Here Izaya was, in close proximity with his hands on his chest and a strained look on his face, a perfect position for death's cold grasp. And yet, he couldn't do it. He couldn't bring his mind back into focus. It was just sitting there like a useless lump of coils. His lips tingled with an unknown sensation, his heart beat as if he had been running, and his palms were sweaty.

What in the world had Izaya done?

("Something the both of us will have to handle /together/.")

Together?

Izaya's words ran through his mind. He had said they were in trouble. Was this what he meant when he said that? If so, what was this to begin with?

"Izaya, you have 30 seconds to explain to me what's going on here before I snap that scrawny neck of yours."

Izaya's Adam's apple bobbed slightly as he swallowed rather harshly. The blonde's tone was grave. He wasn't sure if he was being threatening or if he was just as confused as he was.

"Well, you see Shizu-chan—"

"No, I don't see."

"Do you mind? You're interrupting me." The raven sighed, the expending of his chest a bit of a task. He waited a moment to see if the debt collector would retaliate further before going on.

"I've said it once and I'll say it again: we're in trouble Shizu-chan. It starts with me and ends with you. Together."

There it was again. That word: together.

"But why? What in the Hell has come over you. What the Hell is all this? Flea, I don't know what I'm doing right now! I don't know what the fuck is going on!" the ex-bartender's voice rose as he continued, "Why do you do these things? Is this some kind of gag? Another one of your sick jokes for you to entertain yourself with? Because if it is, it ain't funny."

No, it wasn't funny. It was hilarious, right?

Yes~.

This was just the beginning. Izaya's little stunt had worked. He has succeeded in knocking Shizuo off his game. He was confused. Unsure. Maybe even lost. Whatever the case, it was just what he was looking to do. The only thing left to do now was to infiltrate his livelihood.

"No Shizuo," Izaya threw his real name in just for shits and giggles, "It isn't a game. Even I have flaws and a heart of my own. Recently there have been changes, changes that I couldn't explain for the life of me."

As easily as water down a river, the lies spilled out of the informant's mouth like a fountain, the whole time wearing a solemn look. Mocha hues watched carefully for any signs that this whole thing could be just another tall tale, but alas, could find none. Maybe it was his lack of detective skills or maybe it was Izaya's divine skills as a sociopath. Either way, there was no changing what the lithe man had started, no stop to the eternal madness that was soon to ensue.

"Get out. You're bat fuckin' crazy and I don't want to have anything to do with you."

"Ouch~. Little harsh don't you think?" a pale hand was brought to his chest as the broker clutched at the fabric over his heart for effect.

"I said get out! I don't want you here!"

("It isn't a game. Even I have flaws and a heart of my own.")

What total shit! That was garbage! Izaya's heart was cold, black and twisted. He was cruel and evil; his actions devastating like a tyrant's over his people.

"So foul and fair a day I have not seen." The informant quoted, "This is truly complicated indeed. I never thought I would see the day where you would rather have me leave then take the chance to do me in; however, I wish for you to think, not boil over with rage. So, I'll be on my way, just as soon as you get off that is."

Staring back at Shizuo with an almost neutral expression, Izaya breathed a sigh of relief as the weight was lifted and he was unpinned from the wall. With the ability to move again once more in his favor, the raven stepped away from the brute and turned his back on him, taking carefully paced steps to the door before grabbing the handle and pulling it out from the wall. With his back to the blonde he stepped over the thresh hold, pausing in the door way.

"I need you Shizu-chan. Please try to understand this."

With those as his last words of deceit for the night, he quietly left, the door snapping closed behind him.

Alone again, Shizuo slowly walked over to the worn couch and flopped down on it, his breath coming out in a rush as he did.

What was wrong with the flea? Why was he spouting such nonsense?

("I need you Shizu-chan.")

He said he needed him. It was absurd. The louse was the only one who had ever told him that. Not even his own family had spoken such words. Not that they needed to. He knew they loved him.

But just the thought that perhaps somebody out their needed him was enough to make him stop and think.

Him.

The flea.

And possibly something more?

…

**Filler, chapter is a filler. But I did need to do something so here it is.**

**Remember to review guys. It's what every author looks forward to~.**


	8. Flat Rejection

Was it colder outside than usual, or was it him? Maybe the wind was just a tad stronger or perhaps he was running a fever.

-A fever of heated flesh as one experienced pleasure—

NO.

Absolutely not.

Orihara Izaya had not enjoyed that encounter only a few moments ago. Well, not completely.

He had reveled in the fact that he had so easily crawled into the blonde's protozoan mind, so easily rooted into his thoughts for he was sure to be thinking about him.

Always; never stopping.

He'd be like an illness, an incurable disease, or a fly that could find its way in through the smallest spaces but couldn't find its way back out through a wide open door.

And it was exactly where he wanted to be.

Shizuo would sit and brood, walk around and fume; drive himself crazy with the effort of trying to figure this out on his own. He was sure of it. And then, like the brute he was, he'd hunt him down, head over to his loft in Shinjuku, walk his happy ass up to his door, knock it down, and demand that Izaya explain.

Right?

Isn't that what he always did?

Of course.

So why would this time be any different?

Maybe because he never does as he expected him to. Maybe because no matter how many times Izaya found a pattern in his behavior, he seemed to change it the very next encounter. It was almost as if he knew he was doing it! It drove him up the wall that he couldn't predict him; that he couldn't control him.

Everybody else played into his plans, but Shizuo, tch, Shizuo stood out from them all. He was the only one to do it.

And that's why he hated him so much.

But no longer would he have to sit back and watch as the behemoth did as he damn well pleased. No; from this day forward, he was the one in control. No matter what he had to do, how low he had to stoop, he would have his way, and rid himself of the nuisance that had invaded his legacy.

He would be the puppeteer and Shizuo his puppet.

Those were the thoughts that ran through Izaya's head time and time again, each one a justification for his actions. He kissed him because it was the only way.

The only reason.

The ex-bartender was a nuisance, always disrupting his plans.

But no more.

The true war was about to begin, and he would be the one to prevail and stand above them all.

"Imagine living like a King someday~."

. . .

He was going to kill him, exterminate his little flea life from the planet in which he polluted.

Dead.

Deader than dead.

Orihara Izaya was first and foremost on the list of people for Shizuo to kill. That was all their was to it.

He had come in to his home /WITHOUT/ permission, told him crazy off the wall theories, statements, and then infected him with his stupid bastard germs.

The little fuck twit.

He swore, the next time he saw him—

-Beep beep- -Beep beep-

Hold that thought.

The obnoxious and redundant sound of consistent beeping sounded from Shizuo's pocket, his phone alerting him of incoming mail. He almost didn't even bother to look, but he thought that perhaps something from Tom or Kasuka or whoever would be a great distraction.

'So, Shizu-chan, for the time being I thought it would be a good idea to ease into this slowly; maybe spend some time together—'

The rest of the text message went unread as Shizuo snapped the small device shut, tossing it across the room and down the hall as it landed surprisingly in one piece, hitting the carpet with a dull thud as it hopped under the bed.

He couldn't believe the nerve Izaya had to actually propose such a thing.

His answer was and always would be a no.

No.

Never.

All aboard the nopenopenope train everyone last call, it's leaving the station. All people better stand by because this conductor was an angered blonde man with no tolerance for bastards crowding the tracks.

. . .

So that's how it was? No answer to a simple and inviting text?

Of course, maybe he shouldn't have expected one, but he could have at least humored him with an angry life threatening reply.

Or maybe he didn't understand how to work the device. That was always plausible.

However, whatever the cause of his silence it mattered not. He'd give him some time, a few days to be exact, then make his way back to Ikebukuro, playing the part of a hurt man and asking why he had been neglected so. And as retribution, the day would be theirs to spend together as Izaya made his way further into dangerous territory.

. . .

**I'm sick. Can you tell? ^**

**Look at that shit. **

**/SHIT/ I say.**

**But—**

**Whatever for now. Merry Christmas guys and happy holidays. Hope you all have a wonderful day tomorrow.**

**Don't be afraid to leave reviews~.**


	9. Date

Brush.

Spit.

Repeat.

Three days later and Izaya was still fretting over what he had done. He had kissed the monster, the very man he hated.

And he had kissed him.

It was. . . Interesting, to say the least. Every fiber in his body was freaking out, but he couldn't distinguish between whether or not that was even bad anymore. He was confused. For the first time that he could remember, he was unsure of what he felt, or what he had gotten himself into. He knew his objective: bring down the beast. He knew his method: seduction; to squeeze his heart till it was no more.

Shizu-chan would die of a broken heart.

And now it was time for him to continue on his task. It was the reason he was in the bathroom in the first place-only to be distracted-. He was getting ready for a date with the brute, courtesy of himself. He was going to take the other out to a fancy dinner in hopes of setting the peace between them.

Simple.

Rinsing off his tooth brush and rinsing out his mouth, Izaya placed everything back in its proper place, leaning forward towards the mirror as he ran a hand through smooth burgundy locks as he looked himself over. Ivory skin contrasted with his dark hair and clothes, his eyes always holding that same murderous hue. That same beautiful color he had dyed the pavement in so many times.

Imposter.

He was Death's imposter.

With a sigh, he deemed himself appropriate, turning off the light and closing the door behind himself as he slipped his wallet into his back pocket, neglecting his knife as he left.

...

A calluses hand ran over stubbled skin as Shizuo spread the shaving cream over his face, following after with the razor.

So Izaya wanted a date. That was the last thing he had expected. Hell, three days ago he hadn't expected anything less than a fight.

But Shizuo was a man of peace-or at least he tried to be- and if the other wanted to cease fire, he was fine with that. But fuck, this 'trouble' that they were in was confusing him to no end.

But he was human.

Heiwajima Shizuo was a human being, with human feelings. He just had a temper.

However, as 'kind' as this was, the brute didn't know if he wanted to go along with this. Why the hell should he cooperate with the person who had made his life a living hell sin e the moment they met?

But then again, once could also argue that the fact that he had no reason to hate the other to begin with. It wasn't until after, when they fought, that the real hatred had surfaced. They fought and they fought and they fought and they fought and fucking damn he was tired of it!

He didn't want to fight anymore.

He just wanted to be happy and calm.

Rinsing off his face, Shizuo let out a rough sigh. He was done thinking. From now on he was just going to do.

Stepping back, he looked himself over in the mirror, brushing the wrinkles out of his bartender outfit before grabbing his keys, wallet, and phone, heading out to meet the other.

Forty minutes later, the blonde found the blonde found himself standing in the same spot now for thirty minutes. And it was really getting to him.

The concrete below the ex-bartender's shoes was littered with a small bunch of cigarette butts, the male having had nothing else to do and out of frustration, turned to the filthy habit.

"That damned flea. Tells me to meet him here and then he shows up late." He continuously grumbled to himself over this. What if this was just a big hoax after all? What if he was just standing him up? He'd look like a fool!

And just like that, he felt a tugging on his sleeve, crimson orbs looking up to him with that same amused smile.

"Nice to see you again, Shizu-chan."

"You're late!"

Ah, really. Izaya offers up a nice greeting and the first thing out of the protozoan's mouth is that he was late. Like he didn't already know that. He had done it on purpose.

"Yes yes, I'm quite aware. However, it's nothing to whine about. Let's get going shall we?"

Tch, this whole thing was a laugh.

"Fine, let's go."

…

**MEEEERRRRRRR—**

**Tis been too long. But, I've taken a hiatus from other activities to make sure I update all stories today. So expect it.**

**Don't forget to review for Shizaya soon to come.**


	10. Change of Plans

Warm bodies pressed against one another as they moved along to their silent rhythm, sweating and panting as they used each other to build up a pleasure-filled pressure.

"Shizuo-" Izaya breathed out, half lidded eyes dragging their way up the built and broad frame of the debt collector.

Somewhere, in the back of his mind, Izaya registered that this indeed should not be happening, and yet it was. He, the infamous Orihara of Shinjuku, was being fucked by the Fortissimo of Ikebukuro. Shizuo's hands were everywhere, on his skin, his stomach, his hips, his straining erection, gripping at it just tight enough, pumping him into elation as he pounded his own member into the raven.

And despite it being the very man he hated, his body begged for more. It forced his mouth to open, to call his name, to yell at him, "Harder," and "faster!" He was so close, just reaching the edge, the heat pooling in his abdomen, balls tightening in preparation for what was about to come.

"Shizuo-!"

Izaya sat bolt upright in his bed, body shaking as it held its own weight after having given all it had. The informant was sitting in his bed, alone, clothed, but not unsatisfied. Underneath the fabric that covered his groin was a sticky mess, one that he had made and it was all thanks to that brute.

Oh, he hated himself at the moment, hated his his body and mind had betrayed everything that he had worked to become over the last eight years. What was he? A high schooler? He hadn't had a wet dream since he was a teenager, years ago when he had discovered his lack of honest attraction to any gender of the human race. So why now?

Shizuo.

It made him sick to think that his actions on their date may have influenced his subconscious to create such a sickly scenario. He had worked extra hard to make sure that the other at least somewhat enjoyed himself, and he was sure he had. They had gone out to see a movie, something Izaya decided was perfect since it gave the blonde an excuse to virtually ignore him the whole time without ditching him. Not that it worked both ways. No, Izaya was stuck, watching the man's every move as he tried to figure him out, delve a little deeper into the mind of the Heiwajima.

But alas, he came up with nothing but the knowledge that he did not enjoy the sour candies he had purchased.

Heaving a heavy sigh, Izaya stood from the bed, his face scrunching at the wet feeling in his pants, before heading to the bathroom to clean himself up. It wasn't too early, he noticed, checking his phone on they way in before setting it down on the counter and peeling his clothes from his pale skin. The man was in and out in twenty minutes, always one to be clean but never one to linger.

When he was out and dressed, Namie was already at her smaller, less important desk, filing what he had set up for her the night before.

"Morning." He hummed, his attitude bright despite the irritation he felt at himself.

"Bite me." Ah, the ever pleasant welcoming of the shrewd woman was always a God send. A few moments passed in silence after that, Izaya at his desk, typing away as he thought, emailing clients and the such before he came across a note he had written to himself.

Almost immediately his demeanor changed. He had forgotten that he had even made further plans in his scheme to bring down the blonde. It was no wonder considering he had to ask his crabby woman of a secretary for assistance, but in the end, it was more than worth it. Much much more.

Namie stared at her employer with narrowed eyes as she sat in front of him, the man having just finished his explanation. It was past noon now, and the two sat across from one another. It wasn't that long ago that the two were working in a hated yet peaceful atmosphere before Izaya had spoken up, telling her that he had an agenda, and that her and her company's help was needed.

"You're crazy." She said, her voice nothing more than a mumble, "What kind of sane person would even think of such a scheme. It's ludicrous."

"Please remember who it is you are referring to as sane." He said, nodding his head, "But really, I'll make it worth hour while it you cooperate with me. I'm sure an extra grand or two will suffice."

Oh how she hated him. As much as she loved his money, Namie Yagiri hated Orihara's guts. He was a true monster when he dared mess with nature.

"Fine. "

"Excellent~."

Ah, it's nice to see an update here, no? I hope I haven't lost readers due to my lack of updates.

So, can anyone guess what it is Izaya might be planning next? Hint: it has to do with the alternates and the natural workings of conception. (No, it's not MPREG)

Anyway, remember to review guys. It i get enough, I'll update within the next couple days instead of making you wait.


	11. Carbon Copies

"They're almost perfect." Izaya hummed, bending forward to look at the faces of the child-like creatures who stood before him. At the moment, there were only two, both boys, one brunette and the other blonde.

"Glad to hear it." The shrewd woman, Namie, said in an almost bored tone, "I'm surprised they came out as well as they did at all."

"Ah, well it was my idea." He hummed, crossing his arms as he eyed the small raven, the child moving back behind the blonde one who simply stared up at Izaya.

"We'll call them Psyche and Delic."

Yes, Izaya had done it, with the help of Yagiri pharmaceuticals, he had created a copy of himself and Shizuo. Originally it had caught his attention that Delic had come out as a blonde, instead of Shizuo's originally brown hair, but he decided that it looked good on him despite it.

"What exactly are you going to do with them?" the woman asked, leaning against a white wall with her arms crossed, looking between the kids and the informant.

"Ohoho, I'm going to play a game, naturally."

. . . .

Shizuo stood calmly with his boss, taking a long drag from his cigarette as he nodded his head to something Tom had said, giving a grunt in acknowledgement.

It had been about a week now since he'd seen Izaya, the flea having run off after their 'date' and not returned since, which he didn't mind at all. Really, he was glad. It meant he didn't have to worry about things for the time being.

He had been so stressed lately that it was affecting his budget. Shizuo had quite literally smoked three packs the day before, and he was sure that even his body couldn't keep up with that. But he just couldn't help it. He didn't know what else to do besides act as if everything were normal, which it wasn't. Everywhere he went, he thought of the raven, and hell, now he was seeing him!

"God damn it." He grumbled, rubbing his eyes underneath his shades as he happened upon a child with the same face as the louse. He blinked, once twice, thrice and then a fourth, yet for some reason, said child was still there, standing in his white and pink outfit that resembled Izaya's, minus the headphones that were set up on his ears.

Frowning, Shizuo stepped forward, staring into pink orbs as he left Tom behind. Psyche stared back, his face only showing slight hesitation and he moved his weight from foot to tiny foot, waiting like Izaya-san had told him to, waiting for just the right moment before taking off with an almost angelic laugh. Shizuo gasped as he watched the child run out into the cross walk, looking back and blowing a raspberry as he enticed Shizuo to follow.

The blonde couldn't believe what he was seeing. In front of him was an Izaya look-a-like, no older than ten, running away from him and beckoning him to chase after. It was like someone had slipped him something and now he was in this strange reality that was totally messing with him. He didn't like it at all.

Swallowing, he ran after the kid, brushing past people and not even uttering an apology as he struggled to keep an eye on him in the much taller sea of people; however, when he got to the other side of the street, he had lost him.

"What the fuck is going on? Am I seein' shit?" he asked himself, scratching the back of his head with a frown as he looked around.

"Baka-chan~!" a small voice sang from behind him, causing the blonde to turn, "This way, Baka-chan!"

Again, the flea-like kid called him, and of course, with some dumb nickname. This was officially starting to piss him off now.

The pad of his shoes scrapped against the pavement, Shizuo slipping up just a bit as he broke out into a run, managing to catch up with the raven, but only to have him disappear in the crowd once more. The two continued their game for a good thirty minutes, Shizuo Chasing an the boy running, laughing with an out of breath giggle as he looked back, pink hues shining with excitement, though he could tell he was uncertain.

"Come on, Baka-chan, Kami-sama*(1) is this wa~!"

Kami-sama? What was this kid going on about? Didn't he know that God didn't actually have a physical form, or that you couldn't just walk up to him and say hi?

The ex-bartender didn't even have time to ask as he followed the other into an alley, stopping as his jaw dropped. In front of him, the boy ran up to a small copy of himself, said copy glancing at Shizuo with a grin before both looked up to. . .

Izaya.

"Ne ne, Kami-sama, I brought Baka-chan just like you asked~!" Psyche chirped, clearly happy that he had gotten back without getting lost in a city he knew almost nothing about.

"That you did, and I thank you." The informant hummed, Psyche beaming despite being ignored for the most part as Izaya stared at Shizuo, a smug smirk on his face as if asking him what he thought. Was he surprised? Confused? He laughed at the thought. The look on Shizuo's face was priceless.

"The fuck. . .are those?" the blonde mumbled, still trying to wrap his head around the sight of two fleas and another him.

"They're my disciples. Psyche and Delic." He said, motioning to each one, "Don't they amaze you?"

Somehow, Shizuo didn't think amaze was the word. In fact, he was more creeped out and scared than anything.

"Where did they come from?"

"I made them."

What? Did he just say he made them?

Oh this was far from OK.

**. . . . . .**

**Yes, I am back, and here is a lovely chapter for you all. As of this point, all of my stories have been updated! So if you haven't already, check them out.**

**And don't forget to review~!**


End file.
